Little Relief
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi helps Tomomasa relieve some stress.


Little Relief

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: The idea for this story came from my Imoto-san. I was mentioning that most of my stories have Tomomasa healing from whatever injury I've given him and I needed to write a nice light piece and this is the idea she gave me. It is dedicated to her.

Fujiwara no Takamichi was sitting on the steps of Tachibana no Tomomasa's house, reading a book. The heat that had settled over Kyou was suffocating and had everyone praying for relief. The heavy air so thick with humidity, the vice minister had loosened his kimono and had even taken off his outer one. He glanced up from his reading when he heard Tomomasa make a sound of frustration. The general was currently agitated due to the fact the Oni had all but virtually disappeared; the other Hachiyo were similarly nervous as the more time passed without any movement on the demon clan's part, made it more likely an attack was imminent. "You should relax. This heat is not good for you."

"You telling me to relax?" The teal haired man scoffed. "That's amusing."

"You are not doing anyone any good if you make yourself sick."

"I feel fine." Tomomasa looked out over his gardens. "I just wish something…anything….would happen. I dislike being in limbo. This waiting is going to cause me to go insane." He rested his fists on his slim hips.

"Why don't you try meditating?" Takamichi suggested.

Tomomasa whirled on a heel and lifted an elegant eyebrow, "Meditating?!"

"It was merely a suggestion. It would calm you." Takamichi replied, mirth in his voice.

"I have a better activity that would calm me," the general took the steps and entered his office. He returned carrying a bokken.

"Tomomasa," the vice minister sighed. "How will that calm you? Not to mention you could over heat."

Tomomasa ignored his partner and started a kata. He let his mind clear and moved with precision through the exercise. It was working until the image of Akuram came before him and then all he could think of was taking the demon in battle. He let his arm drop to his side and let out a shriek of aggravation. "Kuso!"

"Why don't we walk in the gardens?" The bespectacled Hachiyo said, laying his book aside.

"That will not work either." Tomomasa complained as the vice minister took his arm and pulled him into the flower laden yard.

"It will not unless you let it."

"I think the only thing that will work is if something should happen."

"You are not normally like this." Takamichi observed, now worried about his companion.

The eldest Hachiyo heaved a sigh, "I'm not sleeping well. I think it's the heat and damp air." He admitted.

"You were restless last night." The younger of the Byakko twosome confirmed. "I thought it was due to the inactivity."

"They are working together to plague me."

The stroll in the gardens did not help the general's mood and as soon as they returned to the main house, he resumed his stressed motions. Takamichi picked up his book and continued with his reading. It did not take long before the teal eyed man started pacing. He was muttering and the vice minister could make out some of the words; it sounded as if Tomomasa was planning and strategizing.

"Why don't you sit? There's some ice Mikado sent." His young partner informed him, hoping to entice. When the Chukoshi shook his head, he sighed in defeat. Tomomasa was on his umpteenth circuit when Takamichi reached out, not taking his eyes from his book, and caught the edge of the general's kimono. "You need to cease this." He told his friend firmly.

"I…..I…." Tomomasa started and then brought up a hand to his forehead.

"See, now you have overdone it." Takamichi rose and helped the teal haired Hachiyo to sit on the walkway. He took his place again and pulled Tomomasa to him, so the general could rest against him. "Here," the vice minister said, holding a piece of ice to Tomomasa's lips.

"Gomen ne," he said in the way of thanks around the ice in his mouth.

"You must be sweltering." The younger began loosening the elder's clothing, baring a muscular torso, glistening with perspiration. He removed the general's fan and with a flick of his wrist, opened it and moved it back and forth, creating a breeze, cooling the overheated skin. "How does that feel?" He gestured for Tomomasa to lay his head in his lap.

"Better… good."

The vice minister reached into the decanter of water and plucked out another piece of ice. He held his hand over Tomomasa's broad, exposed chest, letting the frigid water drip onto the body below. He smiled when his partner gasped in surprise. He then dropped his hand and ran the icy confection over the superbly sculpted chest. Gold eyes followed the trail of one droplet as it grazed one perfect nipple before falling off his side.

"Are you trying to start something, Takamichi?" Tomomasa's teal eyes darkened. "I thought you were trying to cool me off."

"Were you not saying you wished for something to happen?" The vice minister asked with a straight face.

"I was thinking of battle, not of this."

"Then I should stop?" Takamichi asked, beginning to pull his hand away.

"I did not say that," the general laid his hand over his companion's on his cool, wet chest. He sighed when the vice minister continued to fan him. "You should not put words into my mouth or in my head."

"I was merely attempting to distract you." Takamichi relayed innocently. "You need to let your concerns lay for a while. You have been too tense today."

"I know. I'm not usually like this, am I?" When the vice minister simply nodded, Tomomasa turned his head to look out over the gardens. "I cannot explain it. This feeling…."

"Perhaps they are trying to tell you something?"

"I wish they would just come out and tell me. I don't like feeling this way." Tomomasa turned his head to look up at Takamichi and saw his reflection in vice minister's glasses.

"You know from experience when something is coming. You can feel it, can you not?" When the general gave a tiny nod, Takamichi feathered his fingers through teal hair. "These feelings you have are most likely telling you to prepare for what is coming, ne?"

"Hmmmm….." Tomomasa closed his jeweled eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his friend's fingers running through his hair.

"But for now you should rest." Takamichi urged him, continuing his fanning.

"As long as you keep me cool." Tomomasa replied.

The two spent the day relaxing together, offering relief to one another.

FIN


End file.
